


a thousand reflections

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Boys Kissing, M/M, Thrill of the Chase, house of mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Draco catches Harry in a house of mirrors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	a thousand reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all! The prompt is _"getting lost in a house of mirrors."_ And I have to say...this is one of my faves - it's short, but tbh, those tend to be my personal favorites. Thank you to toluene for the quick look! Enjoy! xo peach

Draco presses Harry against the mirror, and Harry pulls Draco against him, the action a mutual exertion of force, equal parts give and take. 

“I caught you,” Draco says, triumphant, body abuzz from the chase through the funhouse mirror maze. 

Harry half-smiles, and a canine flashes white in the dim light. “Maybe I let you catch me.” He drops his gaze to Draco’s mouth and parts his lips. The tip of his tongue slides out, hooking delicate pink skin to draw the smile back.

Draco stills — a hopeful pause amid the chaos of a thousand reflections. His trembling fingers curl in Harry’s jean jacket, bunching it at his waist, knuckles whitening. 

“Hey.” Harry catches Draco’s attention with a piercing look. “I want you to catch me.” His eyes flare an earnest green. “I want _you.”_

A rush of heat consumes Draco, so fierce it aches his bones and tightens his groin. _“Harry,”_ he says, a hitching breath knitting his brows. 

Harry slides a hand into the hair at Draco’s nape, thumb massaging Draco’s ear. The pull is light, tentative. Draco succumbs, surging forward, capturing Harry’s mouth in a soft lip caress. Harry falls easily into the kiss, urging Draco open with a tongue that tastes sweet and velvet smooth like the caramel melting off of a candy apple. 

The kiss expands and Draco’s heart soars, a carnival balloon released into the bright sky. Harry moans, a needy little whine that scratches at the inside of Draco’s skin. He pins Harry further to the glass, slotting his knee between Harry’s legs. The weight of his body sinks into Harry’s solidity, anchoring him to earth, to this moment.

Their body heat fogs the glass and softens their multiple reflections. A thousand images of their embrace running away into infinity, a thousand little moments linked. Of lingering looks and arms brushing. Of engaging conversations and shared dreams. Of quiet flirtations and the blaze of proximity. 

Countless opportunities slipped by like fingertips smoothing over a mirrored reflection, lost in a house of mirrors. 

A thousand reflections converging to the here and now and sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
